


Have A Holly Jolly November

by broncno



Series: Sir Spookington's [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Music, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, One Shot, Short & Sweet, SuperCorp, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Does Christmas Music Start Immediately After Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broncno/pseuds/broncno
Summary: The CEO sighs. “Kara,” her companion perks up, “I am not being ‘triggered,’ I am just being bothered that it is literally the second day of November and Christmas music is playing. Halloween just ended! Let Thanksgiving have it’s turn! And don't even get me started on Christmas decorations...” Lena takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry… I just… It bothers me so much that holidays get rushed. Let me have some piece and quiet for once!”





	Have A Holly Jolly November

“Have holly jolly Christmas… It’s the best time of the year…” The music plays over the loudspeakers of the supermarket. “I don’t know if there’ll be snow, but have a cup of cheer.” The supermarket, practically empty being 3 am, softly plays the Christmas music as the pair walks toward the freezer section for their ultimate goal: vegan ice cream.  
  
“Make it stop,” Lena groans, causing Kara to look at her.  
  
“It literally just started playing today,” Kara tilts her head. The blonde pushes the cart faster so she can stand next to her friend. “You know I read something in the Daily Planet that Christmas music can actually… trigger you? Is that what the kids are saying?”  
  
The CEO sighs. “Kara,” her companion perks up, “I am not being ‘triggered,’ I am just being bothered that it is literally second day of November and Christmas music is playing. Halloween just ended! Let Thanksgiving have it’s turn! And don't even get me started on Christmas decorations...” Lena takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry… I just… It bothers me very much that holidays get rushed. Let me have some piece a quiet for once!”  
  
“Y’know, I’m normally the one that rambles.”  
  
“Kara,” Lena rolls her eyes. “Be serious.”  
  
“I’m being serious!” The heroine puffs out a breath. A strand of blonde hair drifts away from her face, towards Lena’s personal area which the CEO swats. “Hey! I thought you told me to be serious.”  
  
“Be serious, Kara,” Lena mocks. The blonde humphs at the words, and her shoulders slump.  
  
The pair walk slower though the aisles; Lena staring straight ahead, Kara looking around for something to sulk eat. “You’re a mean one, Mr. Grinch,” rings over the loud speakers. “You really are a heel. You’re as cuddly as a cactus. You’re as charming as an eel. Mr. Grinch…”  
  
“Lena?” Kara softly asks. The CEO hums. “Why do you not like Christmas music?”  
  
Lena sighs. “With the Luthor’s, we just…” She pauses, searching for words. “We just never really ever celebrated holidays. Ever.  
  
“I don’t know. The music brings up some bad memories.”  
  
Kara hums. “I think that’s what that article said in the Daily Planet.”  
  
“Kara!”  
  
“What?” The blonde looks at her companion, who is frowning. “Sorry. Sorry.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
The freezer section comes into view, in which Kara lets out a ‘whoop’ before running at “full speed” to get some Chunky Monkey for her and vegan Vanilla for Lena. “Here you go, Lena,” Kara says, handing that ice cream to the brunette. “One pint of vegan Vanilla.”  
  
“Kara we are paying together,” Lena says. She grabs the Chunky Monkey out of the heroines hands. “Come on lets head to check out.”  
   
Kara lags behind for a second staring at Lena walking ahead before running up to catch up with her. “I’m not letting you pay for this.” Lena stops, causing the cart to make a horrible screeching sound as Kara abruptly stops. “I can pay for myself! My boss sets reasonable pay.”  
  
“Kara,” Lena stares into the blonde’s baby blue eyes. “I am a billionaire. I can pay for this ice cream. In fact, I will pay for this ice cream and you will not argue with me.”  
  
“Okay,” Kara squeaks.  
  
The CEO smiles. “Good.” The brunette starts walking again, once again causing Kara to just stare at her from behind. Lena looks over her shoulder. “Are you coming?”  
  
Kara flushes and blinks. “I am!”

"Come on. I have to get cat food for Sir Spookington."

**Author's Note:**

> If you can't tell, this was me ranting because I heard Christmas music yesterday.
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](https://broncno.tumblr.com) !


End file.
